This multicenter, Phase II, clinical trial will examine the virologic efficacy and safety of the combinations of Indinavir plus DMP-166 (experimental non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor) vs. Indinavir plus DMP-166 plus 1592&89 (experimental carbocyclic nucleoside analog, reverse transcriptase inhibitor) vs. Indinavir plus 1592U89 in patients with HIV.